This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and, more specifically, the present invention is directed to improved multilayered imaging members with a solvent resistant hole blocking layer comprised of a crosslinked electron transport polymer derived from crosslinking a thermally crosslinkable alkoxysilyl, acyloxysilyl or halosilyl-functionalized electron transport polymer with an alkoxysily, acyloxysilyl or halosilyl compound such as alkyltrialkoxysilane, alkyltrihalosilane, alkylacyloxysilane, aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane, and the like, preferably in contact with the supporting substrate and situated between the supporting substrate and the photogenerating layer, and which layer may be comprised of the photogenerating pigments of U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,811, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, especially Type V hydroxygallium phthalocyanine. The imaging members of the present invention in embodiments exhibit excellent cyclic/environmental stability, independent layer discharge, and substantially no adverse changes in performance over extended time periods, provide imaging members with solvent resistant blocking layers, and enable suitable hole blocking layer thickness that can be easily coated on the supporting substrate by various coating techniques of for example dip or slot-coating. The aforementioned photoresponsive, or photoconductive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layers are situated between the hole transport layer and the blocking layer deposited on the substrate. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, are also encompassed by the present invention. More specifically, the layered photoconductive imaging members can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein charged latent images are rendered visible with toner compositions of an appropriate charge polarity. The imaging members as indicated herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 550 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular, from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this invention are preferably useful in color xerographic applications where several color printings can be achieved in a single pass.